


Early Beginnings

by Wolfhound159



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfhound159/pseuds/Wolfhound159
Summary: One/shot as I wonder how Marceline and Princess Bubblegum met. I took some liberties and assumed that because we saw Marceline singing in the middle of the night over the land, that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't a new habit. Maybe, this habit led to meeting Bubblegum.P/S I wrote this in like the middle of the night when sleep tends to elude me, so if there's any errors or mistakes, I'm so sorry, I'll try my best to fix them as they come to the surface.





	Early Beginnings

Bonnibel Bubblegum was having yet another restless night, the stress from her budding kingdom was slowly getting to her. She was lying in bed, cursing Grod for not being able to sleep, when she heard something in the distance. A soft melodic voice was echoing through the still night, seeping into her room through the open window. It was soft enough that she couldn’t decipher the words, but it was soothing and she felt a wave of calmness wash over her. She pulled herself out of bed, walking to the window, but when she got there the singing had stopped and the moon shone through the soft gatherings of clouds. All that was left in the air was a slight ringing as the echoes continue to dance through Ooo.

 

The next night Bonnie was still up, partly from stress and partly from anticipation. She sat by her window, her head propped up on her hands. She searched down through the trees and the ground, waiting for the minutes when the voice would return. _If_ it returned anyway. She was almost falling asleep when it happened again, the soothing melody started to echo once again through the land. Bonnie stood up, trying to crane her head over the trees to try to find the source, but all she saw were billowing trees in the breeze. Shortly after, the music ended and all that was left was slight ringing.

 

On the third night, Bonnie was as determined as ever. She sat on the outside of her window a pair of binoculars strapped around her neck, looking down at the peaceful scenery before her. She stifled a yawn, refusing to let anything block her vision. Eventually the music returned, a slow and gentle singing. It was hauntingly beautiful. Bonnie held the binoculars to her eyes, scanning the forest below. When she couldn’t find the source, she climbed to the roof, searching all around her before she spotted a shadow hovering over the trees. She traced it upwards, till she spotted a silhouette of a girl floating in midair.

 

“Hey!” Bonnie called out to her, her voice ringing out through the stillness of the night. A couple of small cottages down below turned on their light in response.

 

The singing however had stopped. The figure disappearing in a blink.

 

Bonnie let her binoculars fall to her chest as she squinted at the location in confusion. She let herself sink down into a sitting position, her eyes searching around with a lost hope. She pulled her legs closer, wrapping her arms around them and letting her chin rest on her knees as she watched the lights of the houses flick off one by one.

 

“Who are you?” A voice called out to her from behind, startling her into an upright position and turning to look at the source of the voice but finding emptiness in the night.

 

“What the?” She muttered, looking around, her heart starting to race, “Who’s there?”

 

A figure faded into view, a girl that looked around Bonnie’s age with black messy hair, a red jersey, black pants and red boots. She had an axe strapped to her back, white sharp canine teeth glistening in the moonlight, pointy ears peeking out of her hair and two dark pinpoints on the left side of her neck. She was eyeing Bonnie curiously, floating just inches above the floor, a look of bewilderment in her red eyes. Bonnie took a hesitant step back and ended up falling on her butt. She looked up at the girl with a mixture of fear and curiosity.

 

“Who are- Who are you?” Bonnie stammered out, trying and failing to force out calm confidence.

 

“I’m Marceline the Vampire Queen.” She smirked, spinning around Bonnie, enjoying the feeling of fear. “And what is my next prey’s name?”

 

Bonnie steeled herself, standing up and staring down the other girl, although her heart thundered wildly in her chest and rang in her ears. “Princess Bubblegum.”

 

“Princess?” Marceline repeated in a taunting voice, “Looks like I outrank you.”

 

 Bonnie let out an exasperated noise, “I thought vampires were extinct.”

 

“Guess you thought wrong,” Marceline landed to her feet, “Eh, Princess?”

 

Bonnie felt captivated by Marceline’s eyes, she felt a certain magnetism, something she couldn’t think to explain. “What were you singing about?”

 

That caught Marceline off-guard and she staggered slightly back, before floating on her back, her hands under her head and her legs crossed.

 

“I didn’t know I had an audience, I would’ve brought my amp.” She spoke casually, flaring her hand for emphasis.

 

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary, your voice carries in the breeze.”

 

Marceline smiled softly, a hint of a blush before she turned as she circled Bonnie so that she couldn’t see it.

 

“What did you hear?” she asked hovering upside down.

 

“Not much,” Bonnie let herself yawn this time, no longer caring to control her sleep, “Just the melody of your voice.”

 

Marceline righted herself in the air, a playful gleam in her eyes, “Tired princess?”

 

Bonnie looked at the girl; she had an illusion of dangerousness and reckless abandon, but she seemed relatively harmless. Questions were racing through her mind, about Marceline, her songs, her past, her axe, and she couldn’t understand the feeling of butterfly wings fluttering in her stomach every time Marceline looked at her, but it was getting late and Bonnie couldn’t fight off sleep for much longer.

 

“Maybe a little,” She let herself say with another yawn.

 

 Marceline looked at the horizon, seeing it was starting to get just a little brighter.

 

“I should probably get going, but I’ll be back tomorrow.” Marceline disappeared again but Bonnie could still hear her say, “Maybe you might be cool enough to watch me do a real concert someday.”

 

She smiled as she climbed back down to her window, letting herself watch the sunrise. Her sleep seemed to fade as the sun shined warmly on her skin and she felt butterflies in her stomach as she planned for the night.


End file.
